onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-27081179-20180330005835/@comment-26575165-20180409190517
Bylethmurmur, "Je ne pense pas que les meutres augmentent tant la prime que ça. Il faut vraiment que les nombres de meutres et la façon dont ça a été fait soit relativement élevé." Peut être que le nombre se doit d'être important comme tu dis, par contre je ne vois aucuns éléments qui prouvent le contraire de ta part sur le critère des meurtres, tueries, massacres. "Pour la prime de Luffy après dressrosa, je pense que c'est le même principe que Croco. En effet croco avait une prime de 81M mais rien que le fait d'être un logia et qu'il y avait très peu de personnes maitrisant le HDA hors nouveau monde, il aurait mérité bien plus donc Luffy aurait presque du avoir une prime bien plus élevé. Cependant, Luffy ne méritait pas plus pour autant ayant utilisé la technique de l'eau, qu'indirectement Croco était plus faible que son vrai niveau et cela pour l'histoire (si on prend en compte Impel Down et Marineford) mais c'était aussi du au fait que l'on avait pas vu de prime dépassant la prime de croco et avant Luffy et que passer de 30M à 100M était déjà pas mal." Le GM part dans l'optique que c'est l'alliance Law-Luffy qui ont vaincu Doflamingo (annonce au GM) "Pour Doffy en passant, je crois qu'il n'était pas un corsaire et il n'a peut être pas montré tout son potentiel à la marine et a du évoluer en je crois 10ans (rien ne nous prouve qu'il avait une force supérieur à Kidd par exemple." Bien sûre qu'il n'était pas corsaire au moment de faire tomber Dressrosa. Mais rien que ce fait, qu'il soit dans le nouveau monde, qu'il est fait tombé un royaume, qu'il maîtrisait donc forcément les hakis prouvent qu'il est en tout point supérieur à Kidd pré éllipse qui vient de west blue. Doflamingo à du évoluer en 10 ans ? Je sais pas d'où on peut affirmer ça.. "Il faut aussi se rappeller que la prime de Doffy a été énoncé alors que Luffy venait à peine de battre Croco et Oda ne pensait peut être pas que 340M était "aussi peu" à cette époque et ne pensait peut être pas que Doffy serait aussi puissant." Cest une hypothèse, mais elle se base que sur un ressenti, ça manque de preuves.. "En effet croco avait une prime de 81M mais rien que le fait d'être un logia et qu'il y avait très peu de personnes maitrisant le HDA hors nouveau monde, il aurait mérité bien plus donc Luffy aurait presque du avoir une prime bien plus élevé." Non, ou alors c'est tout simplement que la prime n'est pas synonyme de puissance justement et que c'est un élément de plus qui va dans ce sens. Sachant là encore que crocodile agit dans l'ombre à l'instar de Doflamingo (baroque works) et que de ce fait, sa prime reflète sa puissance, sa dangerosité vu à un instant T. "Cependant, Luffy ne méritait pas plus pour autant ayant utilisé la technique de l'eau, qu'indirectement Croco était plus faible que son vrai niveau et cela pour l'histoire (si on prend en compte Impel Down et Marineford) mais c'était aussi du au fait que l'on avait pas vu de prime dépassant la prime de croco et avant Luffy et que passer de 30M à 100M était déjà pas mal. " Le GM n'est pas censé être forcément au courant de ces détails et ton explication n'est basé là encore que sur du ressentit ... "Donc pour Doffy je pense que c'est le même principe (la prime la plus grande énoncé avant ça était Ace avec une prime de 550M et dans le manga lui même, Chinjao avec une prime de 500 puis 550M donc étant donné que l'ancienne prime de Doffy était de 340M, je pense que le gouvernement a au final pas vraiment eu de point de repaire." Suppositions ..... Et qu'est ce qui prouve qu'Oda n'à pas déjà calculé tout ça ? avait déjà la prime de Ace en tête et celle de doflamingo en parallèle par exemple. Après c'est une idée intéressante et on le seras peut être jamais.. "Sinon parlons d'un autre critère que je crois personne n'a énoncé : Le scénario En réalité je pense que les primes sont surtout choisit avec pour but le scénario. En effet, déjà la notion de dangereusité, de crime ou autre n'est pas vraiment ce qui influt la prime. Déjà dans east blue, on a pu voir que les pirates que battait Luffy avait une prime légèrement supérieur à chaque arc. Ici ça signifiait que Luffy combattait des ennemis de plus en plus puissant tout simplement niveau puissance. Les primes n'étaient pas influencé par la dangereusité. Luffy a ensuite eu une prime de 30M qui parraissait énorme à l'époque pour montrer pour le côté impressionnant de sa prime." Ce n'est pas parce que ça à commencé sur ce shéma que ce shéma résume toute l'oeuvre sur ce point. Puisqu’à mon sens, ça ne marche pas ainsi sur l’ensemble de l’oeuvre one piece. "Ensuite il y a eu Bellamy avec sa prime de 55M. Ici Bellamy devait certainement valoir sa prime (c'est même dit plusieurs fois "Bellamy est trop fort car il vaut 55M") ici c'était pour montrer que Luffy a bien énormément évolué et pour montrer que Luffy mérite bien ses 100M niveau puissance." Ben oui, puisqu'au départ la prime de Luffy, on peut le dire ne représente que sa présumé puissance de par ses victoires contre des pirates et notamment contre crocodile. Je ne continue pas mais franchement je suis désolé Bylethmurmur mais certaines de tes affirmations se basent sur pas mal de suppositions, je vois pratiquement pas d'arguments allant dans ton sens. BlackSoldier29, "Oui justement Luffy est une grosse menace pour le GM,mais sa prime n'est pas en accord avec son parcours je trouve.J'ai d'ailleurs oublié de préciser qu'il est aussi le fils de Dragon(l'homme le plus recherché au monde)et le petit fils de Garp(une légende de la marine). Quand on voit comment s'est démené Akainu pour essayer de le tuer et le parcours de Luffy depuis ID jusqu'à MF,je trouve ça assez incohérent qu'il ne prenne qu'un up de 100M alors qu'après EL il a prit un up de 200M." Parcours que Luffy n'effectue pas seul.. il agit avec son équipage et d'ailleurs ce que dit phénix Marco est très intéressant au niveau de "l'estimation, l'évaluation des primes". Au final que savent-ils ? Par exemple, nous, nous sommes omnicsient de chaque périple des mugiwaras, de chaque détails, on voit toutes les pages (victoires de crocodile avant sa défaite, défaite de luffy, qui gagne du temps pour récupérer son haki contre doflamingo etc etc etc). Certains évènements ont pu être su en détails comme l'évasion d'impel down : Luffy était loin d'être seul, ennies lobbies pareil. Pour moi ce n'est pas du tout incohérent, ça va dans le sens que Luffy est certes un grand casse co**** mais qu'il n'est pas très dangereux pour le GM. Luffy n'est pas à l'origine du buster call (c'est spandam) et il n'a pas foutu le bordel sans raisons. Il l'a fait pour sauver une de ses nakamas et au passage n'à tuer personne (son avis de recherche est même juste à l'opposé de l'image du meurtrier, le gars sourit). À ce moment là, pour un pirate qui ne maîtrise aucuns hakis, 300 millions, c’est plus que pas mal, quand on sait qu’un mec comme pekoms maîtrisant le haki (330 millions) aurait trucidé Luffy, tout comme urouge à 108 millions. '' '' « Pour Law il a bien livré 100 cœurs de pirates à la marine...mais comme cadeaux pour devenir corsaire.Ce qui veut dire qu'il devait déjà avoir sa prime de 440M vu qu'après elle est gelée.Donc comment il a peu prendre 240M de up en même pas 2 ans? » En effet, tu as raison pour l'histoire des coeurs, la prime gelée. Ben après on a aucunes informations sur ce qu’il aurait pu faire, donc ce n’est pas forcément injustifié. J’en reviens qd même au « ope ope no mi », un fruit du démon qui vaut de l’or, dont le pouvoir semble juste un truc de malade. Ajouté à cela, Law à permit la fuite de Luffy à Marineford et maîtrise les hakis 2 ans après (donc puissance double, on peut dire). « Pour Bobbin dans le tome 66 il dit "'J'ai''' tout cramé".Donc si ça n'était pas sa première fois et que les meurtres up de beaucoup une prime,la sienne devrait logiquement être bien plus élevée.'' Honnêtement je pense que les primes n'ont plus rien de sérieux et cohérents.Je pense que c'est juste un moyen pour Oda de faire monter la hype. Je veux bien croire qu'il y ait une part de force et une autre de dangerosité dans une prime,mais tout ça est à prendre au cas par cas et de façon inégale. » Sauf que c’est là qu’est peut être pris également en compte sa puissance. Et selon toute vraisemblance Bobbin est loin d’égaler un perospero, un Jack. De toute façon, je doute fortement sur le fait que Bobbin soit un tueur solitaire sanguinaire. Pour ce qui est de la traduction, ça fait longtemps maintenant que je prends avec des pincettes les tomes glénat quand je finis par constater certaines choses différentes aux versions anglaises (notamment une qui pour moi est la plus fidèle). En voici un lien qui va dans le sens inverse du tome dont tu parles (notamment parce que bobbin ne semble pas du tout dire « j’ai tout cramé »). Par ailleurs, on peut constater que Bobbin ne revient pas seul faire son rapport à Mama. Derrière lui des membres de son escadron (petite flotte) sous sa responsabilité j’imagine. De ce fait, j’ai encore plus de mal à croire que Bobbin à flamber l’île tout seul. http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-o2viRJ1IpUk/VnIvdZTgzBI/AAAAAAAjlzg/373elIfBMcw/w1900/10.jpg ça ne seras pas la première fois qu'une phrase d'un tome aura été mal traduite. http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-3zjaeRu2FjA/VnIveINokHI/AAAAAAAjlz4/UPRL4Cr7Xqc/w1900/11.jpg Ici c'est même bobbin qui dit "nous brulons l'île des hommes poissons aussi ?"